The World I Knew (Revised)
by Ari1027Nicole
Summary: Set after events of R2 19. Having escaping the Black Knights, Lelouch decided to return back to Ashford Academy. But as event begins to unfold themselves, Lelouch will have to make a decision to make that will alter the world's future as Zero, the masked revolutionary or as Lelouch vi Britannia/ Lamperouge, the exiled Britannian Prince?
1. Stage One: Decision

**A/N: Okay, this is just a revised that I'm doing now at the moment because I've re-read my story and it almost seems like I was completely out of it and didn't know what I was doing half of the time. There will be some chapters that will have its original and others that are going to be rewritten. Those who like it before I started rewriting which was great and terrific but I just feel like it need an update. So, I'll try to complete this story as much as I can. Hopefully, you'll like this new 'The World I Knew' than the last one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on another day of Japan, but it wasn't an ordinary day. Just this morning, Japan had faced devastation, more devastating than the SAZ massacre and the invasion of Japan. More than 25 million or more citizens of Japan were obliterated by the new warhead design by Britannia called the FLEJA, hitting the Tokyo Settlement and leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the settlement.<p>

An eighteen year old boy was sitting at a burial site, having buried his younger brother who died for saving his life. Lelouch Lamperouge or rather Lelouch vi Britannia or as the world knows him as Zero, well…the former Zero as he was exposed to the Black Knights about his true identity and his Geass by his older siblings, Schenizel and Cornelia. Having been devastated for the lost of his real sibling, his younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, he couldn't attend the meeting and even if he did, it wouldn't make a different.

"Rolo, Nunnally, Shirley, The Black Knights…I've lost everything. I've nothing to live for anymore," Lelouch thought to himself.

Looking down at the newly buried grave, he talks to his younger 'brother' as if he was still in front of him. Yes, he was using the insecure boy and was planning on getting rid of him as soon as his use of him was done. It got even more serious when Rolo killed Shirley and then when Nunnally was killed in the FLEJA, he went off on him, telling that he hated him and was trying to kill him but keep missing the chance and then telling him to get out of his sight. But even then, Rolo prove himself by being the brother of not Lelouch vi Britannia but of Lelouch Lamperouge.

"Forgive me, Rolo. If I would have been more careful, maybe none of this would ever happen, but now, I don't know what to do anymore."

Lelouch looked at the vast ocean one more time before turning to walk away. Maybe he should return back to Ashford and continue his education, since the Black Knights have no use for him anymore.

But could he really function? Shirley was gone and so was Nunnally. He felt so empty and alone and yet...

* * *

><p>"Have you found the Shinkro yet?" asked Dietard Reid.<p>

"Not yet, sir." Said an income.

"We have to find it, now that we have the Britannians aiding us."

The Black Knights scrambled as they were trying to find their former leader Zero. After learning of his true identity as a Britannian prince and his geass and the use of it, they want him dead for they felt like he used them as pawns.

They have reported that Zero had died from his battle wounds instead of telling the truth about him to the world.

There was only one who still have doubts about this and that was Kallen Kozuki, the ace of the Black Knights. After escaping from her cell, she went to find Lelouch only to see him depress about not only Nunnally but to learn that C.C. have lost her memories. Knowing how it feels to lose a beloved sibling, Kallen was trying to comfort him only to be disturbed by the black knights, guns pointing at them.

She used her body as a shield to protect him and telling them what they heard about Zero was only one-sided. Then, she asked him a question she been meaning to ask him for awhile…what did she mean to him? If he told her that he love her, she would be willing to die right here along with him, but that wasn't the answer she was hoping for instead she got him laughing and mocking her and the Black Knights calling them pawns of his game, his entertainment and that Kallen was a well-played piece. Hurt and betrayed, she wanted nothing more to do with him but before the Black knight were ready to shoot him dead, he whispered "Kallen, you must live on." That shocks her into question.

She tried to convince Ohgi and the others of all the things that Zero have done for them, but they wouldn't have none of it, feeling upset and betrayed for him calling pawns and saying that they don't need Zero anymore, now that Britannia was helping them.

"But can we really trust Britannia?" Kallen whispered to herself as she walks down the hall of the Ikerga. Before she was about to turn the corner, she saw something light green.

'C.C.?"

Kallen walked faster as she grabs hold of C.C. as she was starting to escape.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Said C.C. Truly this C.C. was not the same C.C. that she use to know.

"C.C. it's all right," said Kallen. "I'm here to look after you."

C.C. stops shaking and look at Kallen with curious eyes.

"Don't worry. It will be all right." Kallen took C.C. to her room. As soon as she gets C.C. settled down, she was going after Lelouch.


	2. Stage Two: Moving On

Lelouch walked to the Shinkro and changed into his Ashford uniform. Lelouch started the long walk back to the school. How was he going to explain to Milly and Rivalz about his whereabouts and how was he going to tell them about Rolo?

Lelouch entered the school ground and could see the damage the FLEIJA has done. A bit more and the school would too be wiped out of existence. Entering the front door, he could see a mass of people in the auditorium.

'These must be the people who lost their home...because of me.' thought Lelouch in despair.

"HHEEEYYY Lelouch."

Lelouch turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Rivalz, waving his hand in the arm, running towards him with Milly alongside him.

"Where have you been, buddy? We're worried about you." said Rivalz

"Oh, really. I'm sorry. I had some things to do." said Lelouch with a fake smile on his face.

"Where's Rolo?" asked Milly.

That's when Lelouch's fake smile turn into a real frown. "Rolo's...Rolo...He's...gone."

"What do you mean he's gone? Like, did he went back to the homeland or something?" asked Milly, hoping that what she said was true.

"No, Milly," Lelouch replied, slowly shaking his head. "He's dead."

Milly gasped as she put her hands up to her mouth while Rivalz look stunned.

"He was caught during the incident that just occurred when we got separated." Lelouch lied.

"Oh, Lelouch, I'm so sorry," said Milly as she put a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Have you heard about Shirley?"

Of course, he heard about Shirley. Hell, he was practically there when she drew her last breath. "Yeah, I'd run into one of her friends and she told me about it."

Rivalz frowned at the misfortune that his best friend had to face and decided to change the subject. "Hey, Lelouch, you know that your room was kind of destroyed and you know you can be my roommate cause mine is heading back to the homeland, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, sure." said Lelouch.

"Great. I'll get things set." said Rivalz as he ran off.

Milly looked at her friend. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Milly let out a small smile and left Leouch to his thoughts. Lelouch looked down on the crowd in front of him.

"If only I listen, this could have all be prevented." whispered Lelouch.

He was done. No more. He'll let the world run its course.

Lelouch walked off to join his friends and go on about his daily normal life.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" asked Kallen.<p>

Things have been uneasy in the Ikaruga for the Black Knights. They had just found out about the truth of the fearsome leader; that he was nothing but a Britannian Prince named Lelouch who has the power of Geass that could make you obey him without whim. Panic was in the air and fear was in the mind of all except one.

Kallen Kozuki knew about the truth of Lelouch and his geass for a year now but didn't tell anybody else about it. She knew she hated when Lelouch keeps secrets from her but she was no different by keeping a secret about Lelouch and who he was; a Britannian Prince and a student that goes to the same school as Kallen was the masked leader.

"Yes, we are. He used us and that despicable geass." stated Ohgi with his hand clap together, looking at the pictures of their fallen comrades.

"I trusted that guy. He's suppose to be my best buddy." cried Tamaki, being as stupid as he can be.

_**Bang.**_

A pair of broad hands slammed loudly on the steel surface. All eyes turned towards the sound, only to find Diethard hunched over the table with his steel-blue eyes cast downward. His spindly fingers trembled as they curled within his palms.

"We don't have any other choice. We must announce Zero's death"

"Eh?" the others questioned.

"Diethard, you know that he is alive out there" Chiba said

"I'm well aware" he responded. "But like I proclaimed earlier, we don't have a choice. If we wish to keep our standing and as much of our power, we must do it"

"We haven't even located Lelouch yet" Ohgi butted in. "Why not wait until then?"

"By then, it could be too late. We have to do something"

"This isn't the way to do it. There are so many things that could go wrong. If we are discovered then—" Minami explained

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"I…well, I—"

"Do you plan on revealing Geass as well?" Rakshata asked. She cocked an eyebrow with her glazed, emerald irises staring directly into blue. "It could possibly work to our favor"

"No, that's not possible. How can we prove that Zero was manipulating us with such power? They'd just wave us off and send us away. We can't have that—especially not at such a critical moment"

"What then will we do if he appears before us again?"

"It wouldn't matter" Diethard shot. "Ultimately, Zero, the masked hero, is merely a symbol—a symbol that anyone can assume. Even if he were to return, what evidence does he have that he is the real one? No, we do what we must."

Kallen looked at everyone around her. They were ready to declare Zero dead and go on about without him. Is it possible to go on without him? Last time they did that. half of the organization were either capture, executed or went into hiding.

As Kallen left the room, unnoticed, she started thinking about Lelouch and the last word he said to her.

_Kallen, you have to live._

Why would he say such a thing? Why would he ask her to live? Did he care about her the same way she...?

_No, Lelouch never care about me. He said I was his most useful pawn of them all. He used us all and yet..._

There was something. Something inside Kallen that made her feel like half of it was a lie. That something in her heart tells her that she was having doubts about herself and her feelings.

"Kallen?"

The blue-eyed woman swung around to see a thin man with a sharp face and protruding black hair.

"Ohgi! What're you doing here? Don't you have business to attend to with Toudou and the others?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you." replied Ohgi

"Oh, okay. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
>-<p>

"What?"

"Like I mentioned, this is our way of advancing. Diethard and the others are making the announcement as we speak"

"This isn't right, Ohgi. You can't just declare Zero dead when you know just as well as I do that he's alive"

"That isn't the issue at hand, Kallen. Moral conflicts can be set aside for now; We made a peace agreement with Britannia"

"Peace agreement? You said Prince Schneizel promised the return of Japan in exchange for Zero."

"We can't fully depend on his word to deliver his end of the deal. For one, he specifically asked for the arrest or the death of Zero, but he escaped before we could do so. If he wanted to, he could use that against us and make our agreement void. The point is, for the time being, we will fight alongside the Federation and Schneizel's forces to defeat the Empire, but when the time comes, we will need to take matters into our own hands"

In her mind, a peculiar image appeared: a man with piercing violet-eyes turned to her and smirked haughtily. Kallen gritted her teeth and tightened her fists; she reared her head and shot him a death glare.

"Bullshit! You're planning on betraying him when you've used him up, is that it?"

Ohgi's eyes briefly widened in shock and he took a step back. However, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. His features hardened and he regained his footing; his brows furrowed and he mirrored her expression in attempt to obtain the upper hand in dominance. He couldn't let her push him around_**—**_not now. Not when the situation is critical for them and the people of Japan.

"The situation is different now, Kallen"

"How is it different? Please, tell me Ohgi. Because the way I see it, it's the same as what you and the others did to Zero. You'll use him up and throw him away as soon as you've had enough of him. So, who betrayed whom first?"

"Look, I don't agree with the methods we're taking, but if it'll get us to where we need, then why not? We'd be done with this war much faster and we can finally move on with our lives"

"That's not the point." yelled Kallen."The point is that once we do this, we can never take back on what we did and it will haunt us for the rest of our lives and those we care about."

"I know that!" he exclaimed. "And I'm willing to suffer that much for everyone's sake. All we need is time to mend our wounds and wash away our mistakes. And what of you? I thought we shared the same goal. Don't you want Japan back? Do you want to live the life you had before the war started?"

"Of course I do! I_**—**_"

"Then why are we arguing over this? If these Britannians are willing to offer us a way, we should seize the opportunity and make the best of it. This discussion is over"

Now it was Kallen's turn to be taken aback. She backed away from him, shaking her head in utter disappointment.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. "You would never go through with this knowing our people's honor and pride would be at stake. I can't believe you would stoop this low. I thought the Britannians were despicable and deceitful but you are just like them."

"I'm doing this for you! For the people I love_**—**_to _protect _them! Can't you see that? Naoto would have wanted it!" he shouted vehemently.

"Naoto would have _never_ wanted any of this. He would never bow down to Britannia." Kallen shouted back.

Ohgi straighten himself up and spoke. "I'm doing what is best, Kallen. Deal with it." He then walked away from her.

Kallen punched the wall with her fist in anger. She didn't know who to be more angry with. She just hope that they haven't made the biggest mistake of their lives and completely dammed Japan and the world into the hands of Britannia.


	3. Stage Three: Making A Move

Inside a classroom at Ashford Academy, a lone student was in there, catching up on his schoolwork that he had missed for the past couple of days.

His name was Lelouch Lamperouge.

With finals in a couple of weeks, he had to prepare himself or else he will be held back, but as if it wasn't a big deal to him, he basically learn all of this when he was prince of Britannia with his tutors teaching him the same thing he's learning now.

Lelouch took a big sigh as he continued on with his work. After coming back to school, a lot of the students were being sympatric towards him due to the loss Shirley and Rolo, saying that they couldn't imagine the pain he might be going through.

_If only they knew..._

* * *

><p>Suzaku Kururugi stood at the crater where the FLEIJA had been launched, leaving a mass destruction in its wake. And for what reason? What was the reason for all of this? To have thousands of people evaporated into nothingness all for the sake of survival.<p>

What did Suzaku Kururugi want from all of this? Freedom for his birth country? To Become Knight of One? He didn't...no, couldn't understand. It was mind-boggling. That's when he started laughing. Laughing like an idiot, laughing like a complete and utter fool that he was. That he has been this entire time. It was crazy and laughable for him, that you could call him a hypocrite of being honest and innocent and blaming others for his mistake when he committed the greatest crime of all.

After he stop laughing, Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he composed himself. You're a damn fool, Suzaku. None of this has resolved anything in the matter. What you need is what everyone else needs...results and there's only one way to get them.

As Suzaku was about to walk away, he saw Nina Einstein standing at the crater from the thing she had created. From her facial appearance, it looked like someone had said something to her in a traumatic way.

"I didn't know," Nina said distraught, "I didn't understand that... that it will be this horrible…that so many people would…that I…that it will be a…"

"Massacre," Suzaku interrupted and it shocked Nina to hear the Knight of Seven say it, "it's a big hit Nina, the F.L.E.I.A. warhead has proven itself. Britannia can't lose now."

As Nina looked back at him, she wonder what would make him say such a thing. She only built this...this abmonation that she thought it would bring about peace but all it did was brought about death and honor. She only did it because she thought about Princess Euphemia, her goddess, whom she thought might have been inspired by her idea, and that she would avenge her beloved goddess by killing Zero with it, but she was wrong...so very wrong.

* * *

><p>Up in the air, a massive airship was heading towards Kamine Island. The ship was known as Great Britannia and at the helm was none other than the 98th emperor of the holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia. He was on his way there to final complete the final stage the Ragnarök Connection. He has been waiting...dreaming of this for years on end. And now, today was the day on which his dream would come true.<p>

He looked at his hands where his right hand pose the mark of the Code, a code that signify that he's immortal.

_It's almost time._

* * *

><p>Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six, was continuing looking for the Shinkiro when all of a sudden her conscious was once again being taken over. She tried to fight, but it was to no avail. Her eyes were brimming with red from the effect of geass.<p>

"So, you're ready to begin then," Anya said.

* * *

><p>CC, who had still lost her memory, was worrying for her new master. The master had treated her like a human being and not a tool like she had been before. "Oh my master is in danger," CC whispered.<p>

Just then, the Mordred appeared before CC and out came Anya as she on her way towards CC.

"It's been ages since we were face to face like this," said an excited Anya, "It's me, CC."

CC on the other hand was nervous and a little scared.

Anya could see the result of happened to CC, "CC, don't tell you actually…"

As she was getting close and about to touch her, CC cried out and yelped, "I'm so sorry."

The surroundings changed to another dimension with portraits depicting CC's memory. CC and Anya walk past each other. Anya stops as CC sits in a chair.

Anya turns to face CC, "What are doing, closing yourself up in here like this? CC…CC"

CC, deciding to look at the person calling her, turned to face Anya, "Hm, who are you?"

"It me," Anya responded.

Suddenly, Anya's form disappeared into a tall, beautiful woman with ebony hair and purple eyes. It was none other than the former Empress of Britannia, Marianne vi Britannia, "See."

"It's you," CC responded and got up from her chair, "So you chased me all the way in here. Are you that worried about Lelouch, Marianne?"

Marianne smiled at CC's comment about her son."Oh come on, do you really think that I'm such an ideal mother that that's all I think about?" Marianne responded.

"Then why did you come here for me?"

"Because so much has changed, I need to know if you're still on my side."

"Huh?"

"CC, why did you seal off your own code just when you had what you wanted? Charles was ready to grant your greatest wish, the wish to die, but you stop him."

"Even I don't know why I did it; actually I'm a little shocked that I did."

Marianne couldn't help but laugh at CC's statement, "Then you have to find the answer in the real world."

CC pondered.

Marianne continued, "I've made up my mind and that's all there is to it."

"How typical of you," CC replied.

"Why is that?"

"The one who always comes in and messes around with my life."

"Because I appreciate what you did," Marianne said as the atmosphere changed backed to the Ikagura and in front of CC was the form of Anya, "At least as far as giving me my geass power."

* * *

><p>Later on that day ,there was announcement would be made that the Black Knights have signed a cease-fire with Prince Schneizel and that their so-called leader Zero was killed in the Second Battle of Tokyo. They were certain that Japan was going to be return to them as it was promised to them. That was all there was to it and nothing more.<p>

Lelouch heard the announcement on the TV and wasn't surprise about the news. He figured that they would do such a thing because who would believe them that a former prince of the enemy country was leading them and has a power called geass. They would be the laughing-stock of the entire world and people would think they're insane.

As Lelouch walked down the hall, he began to wonder why during the Second Battle of the Tokyo Settlement, the emperor's flagship was in Japan but for what reason?

That's when it hit him. He knew the emperor didn't care about "mundane" affairs. All he cared about was that thing in C's world and whatever that thing was, it was not going to be good.

Lelouch bolted out of the school and headed to where he hid the Shinkiro. He had to stop his father, no matter what, even if it cost him his life.

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this, Ohgi?"<p>

Jeremiah had just heard the news of Zero's death on the news. He couldn't...didn't want to believe that his beloved prince was dead. the last time he saw him, he was perfectly fine though a bit out of it.

"I'm sorry, Jeremiah, but it's the truth." replied Ohgi.

"Well, can I at least see his body?"

"No, I'm sorry. Can't do that."

And with that, the transmission was turned off. Jeremiah was no fool. He knew that Prince Lelouch wouldn't die so easily. Not without using his geass or some back-up plan. He didn't believe a word Ohgi said. It was all too suspicious. And he was going to find out one way or another what has happened to his prince.

_I failed you once before, Your Majesty. I'm not going to do it again._

* * *

><p>Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven of the Holy Britannian Empire was on his way to the location of Emperor Charles zi Britannia. After talking to Prince Schneziel about becoming the Knight of One, Schneziel agree to let that happened since only an Emperor can rise a Knight of the round to higher ranking and that Emperor would be Schneziel who felt that his father has no interested on human affair. Without a second thought, Suzaku took his leave on going after the Emperor. There was no backing down for the Knight of Seven, who was willing to toss away his own morals to achieve his goals, no matter what the cost.<p> 


	4. Stage Four: The Ragnarök Connection

The ground shook as explosions were set off tremendously. Purple fire lit up the dark and a lone figure with the fire in the background regally walked toward his destination.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, eldest son of Empress Marianne, the prince who was abandoned by his empire. If anyone wishes to stop me, let them try! If there is anyone who can go beyond my despair..."

Lelouch vi Britannia, former 11th prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, was ready to face his destiny. To challenge the man who had made his life a living hell by abandoning him and his sister and refusing to tell him about his mother's death.

_Charles zi Britannia, prepare yourself!_

* * *

><p>The Black Knights and Schneziel's forces got wind of the incident that was happening on Kanime Island. They knew it was only one person that was capable for pulling this off. The top knightmare pilots headed out. One of them was a red-headed woman determined to get there first before anybody else. She had a few words for the person causing this mayhem.<p>

"Stay alive, Lelouch. I have something very important to ask you."

* * *

><p>Within the Sword of Akasha, Emperor Charles starts to set his grand plan into motion<p>

"God! Hear me now! The time has come to settle this!"

Charles' geass mark glowed as the Sword of Akasha went into motion. Soon, it will come.

"You're wrong. You lift your voice to call upon God, but it's not God you need to settle things with, Charles zi Britannia."

Emperor Charles turns around to face his wayward son as Lelouch approach him

" It's me, _your son!_"

"And how will you challenge me? Neither gun nor sword will have any effect on me, nor will the power of your Geass! Nothing you can do can kill me!" Charles gloated at Lelouch

"But I don't need to kill you. By coming to this parallel realm, you've already ensured my victory."

Emperor Charles grunts in surprise as the Kaminejima Thought Elevator is demolished; the skies of the Sword of Akasha turn dark and flash lightning briefly

"You sealed the exit?!"

"Yes! You, I , and the power of Geass are now sealed in this space together. And if you can no longer interfere with the real world, then all your plans will be meaningless in the end. You may as well be dead!"

"Lelouch!" Charles said venomously as he realized what Lelouch just did.

**"**This system, which you created, has become a prison which now holds your own soul captive. Now, let us repent… suffering together for all eternity!" Lelouch said with an evil grin on his face.

_It ends now, Father._

"You know nothing of the truth, boy. Your revenge is nothing but petty nonsense." stated Charles. "And you should know your place.

"No. You, Charles zi Britannia, will pay for the crime and suffering that you have cause others." Lelouch retorted back to his father.

"If you truly desire that than your actions have better back your words."

"And I plan to do that," stated Lelouch. "By placing you in your place."

* * *

><p>Kallen run up to the cave where Lelouch was last spotted. She looked inside the cave, hoping to see Lelouch but saw that he wasn't there.<p>

_That's impossible! I just saw him come in here. What did he do? Vanish into thin air._

"Kallen?!"

Kallen turned around to see Suzaku, CC and a pink-haired girl who was also a Knight of the Round just like Suzaku.

"What are you doing here?" Kallen asked venomously.

"I'm here for Lelouch." replied Suzaku

Kallen went into a defensive mode, ready to fight Suzaku one-on-one but was interrupted by Anya.

"Oh, enough you two. You're act like children." said Anya.

"And you are...?' Kallen asked

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Marianne. I'm Lelouch and Nunnally's mother." Anya-Marianne said with a smile on her face.

_Lelouch and Nunnally's mother! How is that possible? She was murdered years ago._

Anya-Marianne walked past Kallen and started working on a computer system that was damaged by her son.

"What are you doing?" asked Kallen

"Going to meet my husband and son, but it seems I can't get through." said Anya-Marianne. She turned to CC, "CC, can you lend me a hand?"

CC grabbed Anya-Marianne's hand as Anya-Marianne placed her hand on the door to C's world and the spirit of Marianne went in while the body of Anya collapse.

* * *

><p>"Ever since I can remember, the world seem so surreal to me, especially on that day." said Lelouch.<p>

Charles looked at his son, waiting for him to continue and to see where he was going at.

"That day when I was but a child, no more than ten, as I slowly made the walk from the opened doors of the audience chamber to the man who sat like a God upon his ornate throne. "

Lelouch started walking towards his father as he continued."Yet for me who strode towards, this God, with righteous indignation, the man before him was neither God nor Emperor, he was a father. A father, who had not seen nor talked to his son or daughter after his wife, their mother, had been brazenly gunned down by terrorists in the very home that was believed to be secure second only to the Imperial Palace was a father whose daughter, his precious sister, lay in an induced comma where the doctor's were not even sure she would awaken from. And if she did, she would never be able to walk was a father who seemed to care nothing for the motherless children who were now alone. Instead he sat upon that throne without a single darn sense of dignity to say anything."

Which meant that he, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth heir to the Imperial throne, must, no,will make him see.

"The day I told you that Mother...your wife was dead, you snob it off like her death was meaning but a useless catastrophe in the eyes of a powerful man like you. That she was nothing but a woman you just bedded and had children by." said Lelouch. "And now, I'm going to ask you again. Who was it that killed my mother?"

"How ironic, here you are seeking the truth, you who made it this far by your deception and your lies." said Charles

"That's true. I've lied every step of the way and not just about my name and past. I've hidden my true intentions too, but that's pragmatism isn't it? People need to play along with each other. We melt into a place. If we didn't then nations and people, these things called communities, wouldn't exist. Everyone uses lies on family, on friends, in society, and everyone wears a different face, but is that a sin? What is one's true face? Even you wear a mask; that of an emperor. None of us can make a move now without our respective persona's." stated Lelouch.

Charles didn't answer but looked over to see a person coming over toward him and Lelouch.

"Still questioning everything that pops up in your mind, aren't you, Lelouch?"

Lelouch turned toward the voice and was shock to see his mother standing right before him.

"Mother...!"

"My, Lelouch. How you've grown."

"Mo... Mother!" Lelouch stammered at the sight of his would-be dead mother

"Marianne, I see you've come."

"Is this an illusion?! You're doing this?" Lelouch yelled, thinking that this is his father's trick from his geass.

"No, it really is me, Lelouch. However, I can only take on my original appearance while I'm present within this system."

"It really is..." said Lelouch, still in disbelief

"Lelouch, I will now answer your previous question. Half a century ago, my elder brother and I existed in a Hell on Earth, our family were just rivals competing for the throne. Assassinations occurred with regularity, dealing with betrayal and spawned by lies. Killing each other off, my mother fell victim to it. My brother and I were sick and angered by the world, we, therefore, both sworn an oath: to create a world without lies.""

"Both C.C. and I agreed to this as well. V.V., however..."

Marianne continued explaining the story of her death and how her body ended up inside of Anya Alstreim, who arrived a week before for etiquette lesson. Her geass has the power to cross over to another person's mind.

Lelouch was upset by the aligation his parents were making. "How dare you! Don't try to pass off blame for everything on the dead! Nunnally and I... you send us to Japan as hostages!"

"IT WAS NECESSARY!" Charles bellowed

"Necessary for what?! What kind of parent does that?" Lelouch yelled back.

Lelouch was starting to feel the anger and hate that his own parents made this unforgivable decision until he remembered

_'If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance.'_

C.C. said those exact words after saving Shirley from Mao and his manipulation. He understood now, that when you love someone deeply, you would do everything in your power to keep them safe.

"That's right, I sent both you and your sister to Japan to escape my brother's sight. That's also why I had Marianne's body secretly taken away." Charles stated

"As long as my body still exists, there's the possibility that I'll be able to return to it."

"Anya and Nunnally became witnesses, therefore it was necessary to rewrite their memories to protect everything."

"Nunnally?! You mean her blindness isn't psychosomatic after all?! But..." Lelouch said in shock

"Even though she was a false witness, there remain a very real danger she will be killed." Marianne explained the situation

"To ensure Nunnally's safety, proof was needed that would lead foul way from the truth."

"The original plan called for only one immortal Code. However, for research to progress we had to have an additional Code. In other words, without C.C., we didn't have an 100% guarantee that it would succeed."

"When Marianne was unable to persuade C.C. to help us, we were left with no choice. We were forced to use you, Lelouch."

"What was the point of me doing this?" Lelouch stated

"These tragedies will no longer be necessary once the Ragnarök Connection is established."

"Masks will vanish, then everyone can be exactly who they're supposed to be."

"I see, all for battle and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights was to lured around C.C. Well then, it seems that from the beginning I was merely a nuisance, just a ruckus in the world."

Lelouch realized the truth about the reason he did all this. It was all to lure out CC for their plan and him, their own flesh and blood, was their pawn.

* * *

><p>"The Emperor is immortal!"<p>

CC had just told Kallen the truth about the Emperor's immortality. It was shocking to her. There was no such thing as immortality but seeing CC and knowing about geass, anything is possible.

"So, how do we get in there?" asked Suzaku as he placed an unconscious Anya on a rock.

"The Thought Elevator only open through thoughts and I can get us through." replied CC.

"What is the emperor planning to do?" asked Kallen, determine to understand what is going on.

"To kill Gods."

_To kill gods?! How can anybody do such a thing as it wasn't even possible. But Lelouch was in there, confronting his father and mother at the moment and who knows what they were doing at the am I going to do once I get there? I know nothing about C's World and what it may contain. But..._

Kallen's hands shook a little at the thought of the unknown dangers that were waiting for her but at the same time, so was ceased the shaking and strengthened her resolve. Her head reared back to lock eyes with C.C. with renewed rigor and fire.

"I'll do whatever I can. I will do what it takes. Let's go." said a determine Kallen.

CC, Suzaku and Kallen grabbed hold of each other and transport to C's world. The sky was yellow-misty green and everything was different from the real world.

"So, this is C's world." said Suzaku.

"Yes. The world of collective conscious." replied CC

They heard voices coming up front. As the three of them walked, they could see three figures standing there. One of them looked highly familiar with its regal purple suit with gold trimming and black gloves. Kallen recognize this person anywhere.

"Lelouch." Kallen whispered.

Apparently, Lelouch must have heard her from behind because he turned around and saw CC, Suzaku and Kallen, standing right there behind him.

How ironic!

"What do you two think of all this?" Lelouch asked, even though he probably knew the answer.

"Did you already know that I was going to come here, Lelouch?"

" And that you regained your memories too."

"It was necessary for this plan, wasn't it?" asked CC

"Precisely," replied Charles. "And now, the time is here. C.C., since we are all assembled, the plan can commence now. I will grant your wish after everything has been completed."

Charles and CC's geass powers activated, revealing the greatest weapon that will destroy god and create the world anew...The Sword of Akasha.

* * *

><p>On the Avalon, Prince Schneziel el Britannia sat on his throne on his airship as Bismarck Waldstein was explaining to him about his father, the Emperor's plan to recreate the world.<p>

So, this is what you been doing this whole time, Father. All this time, you been planning a secret project behind the empire's back. It was no wonder Clovis was so involved in this. the mysterious marking and the secret files. It was all of this moment.

"Behold! It's begun! The sword of Akasha is slaying God! said Marianne with a gleam on her face as she was seeing the plan coming to full wishing.

"Now once our marks of Geass become one, the old world will cease and the new world will spring forth.' stated Charles as he walked towards the four youth that were there.

"Are you insane?! This will never help humanity. It will only make it worse for everyone." yelled Kallen.

"From one who's born to a Britannian and Japanese, you should know what it's like to wear a mask." replied Charles.

Kallen grunt at the Emperor's remark.

"Do you realize what this might cause for humanity? There will be no balance or structure and everyone will just be mindless puppets in your so-called perfect world."

"In time, the people will come to understand..."

"That time will never come." Lelouch cried, interrupting his father. "Why do people lie? Because they yearn for something greater. If you had your way, then what will people have to yearn for? It will be nothing but a sad and depressing world"

"You're being too stubborn to see the truth." said Marianne. "If we do that, we'll be rejoin all the people of whom we are separated. You could be reunited to those who have died, even Euphemia."

Suzaku narrows his eye, clearly pained to hear Lelouch's mother talk about Euphie like she wasn't even dead.

'Especially you miss Stadtfeld. you,too, can be reunited with your brother as well."

Kallen tensed at the mention of her brother. She bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the slender woman.

"So, that's the truth then. Your plan is more important than your own children. That you could care less about what happened to us." Lelouch yelled in anger.

"I only want make a peaceful world. The world the Nunnally and Euphemia talked about."

"Liar! This plan only benefits your own selfish desires which you're forcing on everyone else without even asking what they want! This is nothing less than evil. It doesn't change that my parents abandon him and Nunnally and because of you two, Nunnally suffered for your greed. Suffering that you could have prevented."

"Lelouch, enough. Stop this nonsense at once. You're being a spoiled brat right now." Marianne said.

"Shut up! How dare you berate me on such a thing when you, my horrible mother, want to act like a saint who exactly gives a damn."

"Lelouch, you're wrong..."

"Enough! I want nothing more to do with you, woman." Lelouch said, snubbing his mother, a title she no longer deserve in his eyes.

"The future is the Ragnarök Connection! Once it's finally done, the gentler existence that Nunnally spoke of will—"

"Stop it! The world you're speaking of will be kinder and gentler only to you! The world that my sister wished for... is one in which kindness existed in everyone, even strangers!" said Lelouch as tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Suzaku thought about what Lelouch is saying. _He may be right. At the very least, Euphie never said that Lelouch was Zero, even to the very end. Shirley didn't either. That's why I..._

Kallen watched Lelouch argue with his parents. Seeing how much he was suffering because of what his parents are doing and did to him and his sister was just plain cruel and inhuman. She could imagine any parents doing that.

"Let's say it was true: what of it? There's nothing to be done about it, the Ragnarök Connection has begun!"

You think so? I am Zero!" Lelouch put his hand and activating his Geass. "The man who works miracles!"

"Your Geass power will have no effect on me, nor will on anyone else here!"

"No! There's someone else here, isn't there?"

Charles gasps, realizing what he means.

"That's right! C's World is the will of humanity itself! And "All men are not equal", remember those words? They're your own, and because of that, I'm sure you realize that my power will work!"

"You're a fool, Lelouch!" Charles cried. "God cannot be defeated by the Power of the King!"

**"**I don't intend to defeat God! This is a request! Yes, now I know who I really am! God, collective unconscious! **PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MARCH OF TIME!'**

"Lelouch, stop this at once." yelled Marianne as she ran towards her disobedient son but Suzaku stop her with his sword.

"No one ever want this. Not even Euphie!"

"Get out-of-the-way, now, at once." ordered Marianne.

Suddenly, the Sword of Akasha started to collapse and that when Charles and Marianne started to disappear.

"What's happening?!" cried Marianne.

"Impossible! I should be immortal, yet I am being devoured by the World of C? What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed.

"This is the Will of Humanity. It desires to continue living." said Lelouch.

"You impudent little brat. You've doomed us all." screamed Charles.

"But what about C.C.? Why isn't she disappearing as well?! You supported this plan as much as we did!" Marianne asked, not understanding why she and her husband were disappearing yet CC was still here.

"Sorry. But I finally realized: the love you have…is only for yourselves." said CC, finally realizing the truth.

"Why would you betray us, CC? I was going to grant you your greatest wish." said Charles.

"It is over, give up already since not even life itself wants them around!" Lelouch remarked.

"Lelouch, please stop this," Marianne begged. "We can still make a world that Nunnally desires. We're your parents."

Lelouch grind his teeth together. "You choose to be my parents now? Do they even know the meaning behind Nunnally's smile?"

"The meaning?"

Her answer anger Lelouch even more. How can a parent not know the meaning of their child's smile?! "Why don't you understand? Nunnally was blinded! My own sister was crippled! She knew... she knew that there were things in this world that she will never be able to do by herself! So her smile... Nunnally's smile... was her way of expressing gratitude! Nunnally's smile...Do you know what it means? Nunnally cannot accomplish anything by herself...she has to depend on others for everything. So her smile...her smile is the only way she can thank others for helping... She was the one who taught me, that there r things in life u can't accomplish by yourself.

"You're laboring under a delusion—!"

"I will not let you call that a lie! Over my dead body!" yelled Lelouch, even more frustrated. "You're refusal to face reality! Content to watch us from afar! Don't make me laugh! There's only one truth here! You, my own parents—YOU ABANDONED US!"

"YOU INCOMPENTENT FOOL!"

Charles rushes over to Lelouch, grabbing hold on his neck, using all his strength. Suzaku and Kallen were ready to interfere but Lelouch command they stay back.

"You ruined everything and that what awaits you is Schneziel's world! We desired peace, yet you, Lelouch, would deny them!" yelled Charles.

"Yes, I deny the selfish world you tried to create. BE GONE NOW! "

And with that, Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia, Emperor and Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire have disappeared from existence, never to be heard from again.

* * *

><p>"Uh, it can't be." said a shock Bismarck.<p>

"May I assume..."

"Yes, His Majesty has been..."

* * *

><p>Back in C's world, Lelouch, CC, Suzaku and Kallen were standing at the remnants of C's world.<p>

"CC, will you be going, too?" asked Lelouch

"No." replied CC. "And what about you three? You'll rejected Charles' plan, but..."

"Right, Euphie's murderer is..."

Kallen jump in front of Lelouch, protecting him from Suzaku.

"Get out-of-the-way, Kallen." snarled Suzaku. "This is between me and Lelouch."

"If you want him, you have to go through me." replied Kallen.

"Enough, Kallen," said Lelouch as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"What are you planning to do,now?" asked Suzaku, still holding his sword into place, ready to strike.

"I will make a world that Nunnally would have wanted to live in." stated Lelouch.

"Why he should just let you do as he pleases?"

"I don't have to do anything and if you wants to punish him than so be it."

Suzaku grunt.

"But I wants to at least try to make Nunnally's world a reality before facing judgement." replied Lelouch. "After all, wasn't it you that said that he should atone for his sins before dying?"

"Quite twisting my words, Lelouch." Suzaku stated.

"Now you're being the fool! This is what you wanted, right?! I'm going to pay for his sins and make a world where tragedies like what happened to Euphemia wont ever happen again. And what of Area 11?! I swore to liberate them and create a world where they can be Japanese once more!"

Soon the fate of the four will be determined during that final moment that would affect their lives forever.


	5. Stage Five: Capture

Lelouch, CC, Suzaku and Kallen came out of the cave of Kanime Island after today's event. Suzaku and Kallen were in shock of what have taken place but the person who was in more than the both of them was Lelouch.

He had just found out the truth about his mother's 'death' and his parents' true intention for him, Nunnally and the world. They didn't care about him or his sister. They only cared about themselves and their ideals. Everything that he had started and worked hard for was for nothing. It has all been a lie and he,himself, was the biggest pawn of them all

Kallen looked at the man that she set herself to follow in despair just the way he was a day ago when she heard what had happened to Nunnally and CC. And now, she had just witness Lelouch take another devastating blow and this one were his parents and what they did to him and his sister. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. Kallen wants to be there for him at his time of need but also she wanted to talk to him about something that has troubled her.

"Lelouch,"

Lelouch lift up his head to see Kallen standing right in front of him.

"We need to talk...privately."

Lelouch, though not in the mood, got up. "Very well, then."

Lelouch and Kallen walked off, leaving Suzaku and CC alone.

"Where are they going?" asked Suzaku.

"Don't know." Replied CC. She looked up at the sky where millions of stars are at gaze. She remember when she was young, before she inherited immortality, that the stars were all the people who have passed on and was watching over the world as it progress into anew.

"You know the true reason why I objected Charles and Marianne's idea, Suzaku?"

Suzaku turn to listen to CC speak.

"It was because I made have found a new purpose of life. The ability to live anew with a new wish granted to me when I thought it was impossible to ever achieve again once I've became immortal."

"CC…" Before Suzaku to speak, there was a rustle in the bushes. CC got up from where she was sitting while Suzaku held his sword upright, ready to defend himself from whatever was coming.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kallen continued on walking until they were at the end of the cliff, looking at the vast ocean and sky.<p>

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." replied Lelouch.

Kallen, not being fooled, slapped him again. "Don't lie to me, Lelouch."

Lelouch, with his ebony bangs covering his geass eyes, slowly but surely started laughing a small chuckle. He then grabbed a hold of his hair, biting down on his lips, trying to prevent himself from crying.

"Lelouch..."

"I'm so naïve. I thought this whole time I was avenging my mother's death and yet it turn out that she was still alive and was in alliance with the bastard of a man who I called Father of sending me and Nunnally to a country that they were going to declare war upon, not giving a damn about either of us. I started a rebellion against the homeland that I hated with extreme passion, killing thousands of people including my brother Clovis and my sister Euphie, lying to people countless times, making them think that I'm their savior and yet..."

Lelouch cover both his eyes and silently weep in front of Kallen, who looked at the man whom she held high regards looking defeated like he did when they were in the Tokyo Settlement construction site.

"If you're going to tell a lie, then keep it up 'til the very end!" stated Kallen.

Lelouch looked at Kallen like she was talking nonsense. "I can't go back to the past! There's not a choice! You know I can't undo what's already been done!"

"Yes, you can. You're Zero. You can do the impossible. The day you came into the world, announcing that you would obliterate Britannia and create a world of equal. You told the world a lie when you proclaimed you were a knight for justice. Why don't you live up to that lie by trying to become a true knight for justice? Then you'll have the lie going, to the very end."

Lelouch gasped as he remember what Suzaku had said when they were back at the Kururugi Shrine and what she said before that. Lelouch wonder if he could going back to being Zero. The Black Knights knew his true identity and about his geass, so was it even possible ?

"Lelouch, there's something that I wanted to asked you? Why did you say I have to live?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch, trying to pretend her didn't know what Kallen was talking about.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Kallen yelled, making Lelouch flinch a bit. "Back in the Ikaruga, you said 'Kallen, you have to live'."

Lelouch didn't say nothing as he let Kallen continued.

"Lelouch, what do I mean to you? Why did you push me aside when I was willing to die with you?"

"Because you had so much to live for." replied Lelouch. "You had your mother to protect a build a new life with her. You had so much to live for and I didn't want you ti throw away your life for me. My sins are mine to bear and be burden with. I've lost too many people I care about and I was not ready to lose another."

Kallen slightly blush at his words. "Lelouch."

"Kallen, I..."

Before Lelouch could finish, a electric shock went through Lelouch's body, making him collapse to his knees.

"LELOUCH!"

"Surrender Zero. You're surrounded." said Todoh.

Kallen looked up to see the Black Knights surrounding them with no possibility to escape. "Wait, you don't understand." said Kallen, trying to find a way to save Lelouch. How were they able to find us?

"Kallen, step aside. You're in the way." ordered Ohgi.

"No, you got this all wrong." replied Kallen. "You don't have to do this."

But the Black Knights wouldn't hear any of it. While one soldier grabbed hold of Kallen, two others grabbed hold of Lelouch. One of the guards walked up to Lelouch. "Prince Lelouch." said the guard before slapping him across the face.

Kallen continuously try to wiggle out of the guard's grip to get to Lelouch while the others took him away.

"No,stop." said Kallen. "Lelouch!"

"Take him to Prince Schneziel." said one of the guards.

The guards took Lelouch back to the Avalon while Kallen struggle to get to him.

"Lelouch, don't worry. Don't do anything rash. I'll come to rescue you. I promise." Kallen vowed.

* * *

><p>"Your highness, we have apprehended Zero."<p>

Schneziel and Cornelia looked at the guard who made the announcement of their half-brother's capture.

"Where is he now?" asked Schneziel.

"In the cell, your highness." replied the guard.

"Very well. Bring him into the conference room."

"Yes, your highness." the guard said as he bowed and left.

Trying to break out of his cuff, Lelouch vi Britannia tried to free himself from his bind. What's even worse is that he was also blindfold.

_Ha! They must be really afraid of my Geass, not knowing the full instinct of it._

The swish of a door alerted Lelouch and footsteps came closer and closer until they stop. Lelouch felt a bit tense on who it might be. Could it be the senior members of the Black Knights or...

"It's been a long time, Lelouch."

Lelouch tense in fury as he know that voice from anywhere. _Schneziel_

"Well, Lelouch. It look like the tables have turn." said Cornelia

"Please, Cornelia, I don't have time for your pity." replied Lelouch in a sarcastic tone.

The look on Cornelia's face look to kill at her brother's tone. "Don't act cute, Lelouch. You know what you're here for."

"And what AM I here for, dear sister?"

"For what you did to Euphie."

* * *

><p>"You have no right to do this." Kallen yelled.<p>

"Kallen, we did what we had to do what we did." replied Ohgi, trying to keep his cool. "It was the only way to get Japan back."

"And do you believe that Prince Schneziel is going to give us back Japan whole. They've already destroyed half of the Tokyo Settlement just a day ago or have you forgotten that." Kallen replied back.

"Kozuki," Todoh stepped forward. "Look, your mind is being clouded by Zero's,no, Lelouch's geass. He manipulated you. He manipulated all of us for his own gain. He never care about any of us."

You don't even know half of it. thought Kallen.

"We had no choice." said Todoh. "We're meeting Lady Kaugya and Empress Tianzi later on to discuss this issue."

Not wanting to continue on with the argument, Kallen walked off to her quarters. As the doors closed behind her, Kallen slide down the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs. Once again, she felt helpless. First, when her brother died, then when Lelouch was revealed to be Zero and now, this.

Lelouch has been capture, sold to Britannia and who knows if Britannia is going to keep their word about giving Japan back to the Japanese. It was all so confusing and yet upsetting that her friends that she had known since day one would do something like that. They didn't know the true story about how the war really started.

_Naoto, what am I to do now?_ thought Kallen, thinking about what her deceased brother might have done in this type of situation. _Naoto..._

* * *

><p>Inside a confidential room, three royal sibling were having a "discussion" on a certain event. The two older siblings, Schneziel el Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia were interrogating their younger brother, Lelouch vi Britannia about the SAZ massacre and about his Geass.<p>

"There is nothing to discuss." said Lelouch.

"There IS something to discuss," yelled Cornelia. "You made Euphie do something out of her nature and now her name is solid because of you and your despicable geass."

"I see spoke with my subordinates and trying to persuade them to overthrow me by telling them about my royal heritage and about my geass." said Lelouch.

"Don't change the subject, Lelouch. Why did you geass Euphie? Didn't you gave an ounce of remorse of what you did to her?"

Lelouch remained silent, much to Cornelia's dismay

"You...!"

"Enough, you two," said Schneziel, trying to quell the argument between his half-siblings. He turned and face Lelouch. Having not see his brother in eight years, Schneziel was impressed on how Lelouch was able to survive with the age he was when he first came to Japan. "Lelouch, I'm sure there's a reason for what you did?"

"There is no reason. I did what I had to do." replied Lelouch.

"You cur!" snarled Cornelia.

"Please, sister, spare me your cruel remarks, dear sister." Lelouch said sarcastically. "I know what I did and nothing can change that."

Cornelia's face turned in full rage, hearing that her once beloved brother of the woman that she admired would not care about the actions that he did, especially with Clovis and Euphie.

"Lelouch, enough of this. Until we get back to the Homeland, you'll be held here as a prisoner." said Schneziel.

Lelouch snarled as he was going to be a prisoner of his siblings. _'I have to find a way to get out of here….and fast.'_


	6. Stage Six: Rescue

Footsteps echoed along the corridor as the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi walked, pondering about the events that have happened. After being comforted by the guards, they told him that Zero has been detained and that they would be heading back to the Homeland by morning.

Suzaku thought about all this madness that has occurred and now Zero, or rather Lelouch, was going to face justice by the people who once abandoned him and Nunnally eight years ago which was the reason he became Zero, the reason of what has happened in the past year with the rebellion. Even though a part of him is happy that Lelouch would face the justice that he deserve, the other part is that he felt pity for him, for all that he had done to make the world a gentler place for Nunnally or at least it was until Nunnally was lost in the FLEIJA incident, making Lelouch not have a reason anymore.

_But still..._

A buzz interrupted Suzaku's thoughts as he looked on his cellphone with no name on it. "Hello,"

* * *

><p>"Get your hands off me!" yelled Lelouch as he was being dragged away.<p>

After his "little" talk with Schneziel and Cornelia, Lelouch was taken in by the guards to an unknown room for the time being. The guards threw him in. Before Lelouch can get back up and head towards the door, the guards have already shut and lock the door. Lelouch pounded on the door with his fist and tried to turn the knob with no success. He slammed his palm on the door and slid down in defeat and exhaustion. Once again, he was a prisoner to Britannia, but unlike the last time, he won't be facing his father anymore, much to his delight and triumph, having gotten rid of the man who was supposed to be a father but never really gave a damn about his children or their well-being.

Lelouch didn't tell Schneziel or Cornelia about their father's demise, knowing that it would give them that advantage on him. He'll keep that secret alone to himself for his own enjoyment, something that he succeeded by his own two hands. With a devilish chuckled of satisfaction, Lelouch know he had won the battle against his father who had thought of him dead and useless.

"Who's dead and useless now, Father?" crackled Lelouch as he held himself, rolling on the floor like a crazy person.

After a few more chuckles, Lelouch stop as his triumph joy turned into emptiness. _I've finally done it. I defeated the man I once called Father, for the way he treated me and Nunnally and abandoning us in a foreign land which he would later declare war upon, not give a damn if we lived or not and yet..._

As Lelouch looked up to the ceiling, he thought about Nunnally. All that he has done, the crime and sins that he had committed was all for her and yet she was not here in this world anymore. The sister he loved above all else was gone. Obliterated right before his very eyes. Even though he wanted to denied it so much, the evidence was right in front of him.

_Nunnally, I'm so sorry. I wanted to create a gentler world for you, for you to be happy. And yet I failed you._ Thought Lelouch as he wrapped himself up in a ball.

If he was going to meet his maker, at least he might be able to see his beloved little sister again.

* * *

><p>Kallen peering at the door, looking back and forth to make sure no one sees her and what she was about to do. While her comrades were in a meeting with Lady Kaguya and Prince Schneziel, she felt it was the perfect time to set her plan in motion to rescue Lelouch. After getting her resolve back, she decide that what she must do even though her act would make her look as a traitor to her friends, she must do what she believe is right.<p>

Heading toward her newly Guren, she was disturbed by a voice behind her. "I was wondering when you were going to come?"

Kallen turned to see CC behind her with her arms crossed, leaning against the Guren with a smile on her face, which would make Kallen annoyed by her cocky smile, but now wasn't the time. They were here to rescue Lelouch.

"I've called Jeremiah and he's willing to help save Lelouch with us." replied Kallen.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked CC. "You'll be betraying your friends that you known for years over a man who you've known for a year. Is he really much all that?"

Kallen though on what CC had just said. Yes, she was betraying her friends over a man, let alone a Britannian prince at that matter, but he's not only Japan but the entire world's only hope for peace and salvation and if they lose him, then they lose everything that they all have gain and it would not be for not.

"Yes, he is?" Kallen replies with her body straight, ensuring her decision.

_Hm, you've surely have changed, Kallen._

_"_Let's go! We've haven't got much time."

* * *

><p>Inside the Siegfried, Jeremiah Gottwald waited patiently on when to strike. He had gotten a call from Kallen and she told him what had happened while he was searching for Princess Nunnally. How the Black Knight turned on Prince Lelouch and were prepared to gun him down in cold blood but was able to escape with the help of Rolo but was later recaptured and being held.<p>

Hearing such atrocity made Jeremiah's blood boiled like a raging lava on how the Black Knights turn on his prince and was preparing to kill him. If only he was there, he would have cut down those vermin in a flash for trying to harm his prince.

_I'll not fail you this time, your Majesty. I will rescue you, even if it cost me my life._

* * *

><p>Two guards were standing in place when two round balls rolled in front of them. They looked at it in confused until it started blinking rapidly, then exploded, shaking the hall. Other guards heard the commotion and headed towards it.<p>

Kallen ran as the close was clear, heading towards were Lelouch was. She opened door to door until she came across one. As the door open, she saw a figure laying on the floor, curled up in a ball. It was Lelouch. Kallen ran over to him, shaking him. "Lelouch, Lelouch! Wake up! It's me, Kallen!"

Lelouch moaned for a moment then open his eyes to see Kallen looking down at him. "Kallen! What are you doing here?" said a groggy Lelouch.

"I'm here to saving you. Jeremiah and CC are waiting for us. We have to go."

"No, you shouldn't be here. You should get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Kallen, you don't understand. I have nothing to fight for anymore."

"But I do! And I'm fighting for you, whether you like it or not." Kallen argued back. "Now come on."

Kallen grabbed hold of Lelouch as they both headed out of the room and down the hall. Lelouch looked at Kallen, wondering why she would rescue him, risk everything for him. Why?

As they were about to reach their destination, a gunshot missing their heads by inches. They both turned to see Suzaku Kururugi behind them.

"I'm not going to ask what you two are planning on doing, but…"

Kallen grunt her teeth against each other as she looked at the man she sees as a traitor to the Japanese.

"Kallen, go to CC and wait for me there."

"But..?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I must have a few words with Suzaku."

Kallen looked at Lelouch, then Suzaku, then Lelouch again, trying to understand on what Lelouch was planning on doing.

"Go, I got this." Lelouch said in a low voice.

Kallen looked at Lelouch one more time before heading to where CC is.

Lelouch and Suzaku stared at each other in intensive glare.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Ikaruga<em>**

The meeting between the senior Black Knight and Prince Schneziel was going underway on how the situation with Japan should be handle now that Zero has been capture and held under guard.

Lady Kaguya, Empress Tianzi and Xinge-ke was informed about the truth of Zero. About on how he was a former Britannian prince with a power to control people against their will and how he's been using them as pawns for his own entertainment. The news hit them hard but not as hard as it was for Lady Kaguya as the man she loved and called her 'husband' was nothing all but lies from the beginning. It broke her heart but she was willing to continue for the sake of the world.

Suddenly, a guard came in and whispered in Schneziel's ear. "Really?!"

"Yes, your highness." replied the guard.

"I see."

"Uh, Prince Schneziel?!" Ohgi said

"Forgive me, but it seems that my brother has escape from his room." replied Schneziel. "I'm sorry, but I guess we have to postpone this meeting until further notice."

"Yes, of course."

A Black Knight member enter the room and whispered into Ohgi's ears.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>A few minute later, Kallen could see a figure coming toward them. It was Lelouch as he appeared with Suzaku right behind him. Kallen was in shock on what Lelouch was doing.<p>

"Lelouch, what's going on? Why is Suzaku with you?"

"Get inside the Guren. I'll explain everything later."

Kallen didn't understand what Lelouch was doing but she was determined to ask him the moment they were cleared out of sight.

Lelouch, Kallen and CC got into the Guren while Suzaku got into the Lancelot. The four headed off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One month later…<em>**

**_Pendragon Imperial Palace_**

**_Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire_**

"It has been one month since the destruction caused by the F.L.E.I.A. warhead. Today, his majesty, Emperor Charles, will make an important announcement to the entire nation. We will be bringing you live international coverage of this from Pendragon Imperial Palace even though his majesty has not made any public appearances in the past month."

Inside the Imperial court, members of the royal family and nobles were waiting on their emperor. It has been over a month since they last seen or heard of him and now he was going to make a reappearance, much to the relief the court.

""Didn't somebody say that the emperor was missing?" the fifth princess Carine le Britannia asked.

"Bismarck was the one who reported that and now he's gone," the first princess Guinevere su Britannia responded.

"As for Schneizel and the others, where are they?" Odysseus eu Britannia asked concerned, wondering where was his younger brother and sister might be.

"Don't know there's been no word from Cambodia yet." replied Guinevere, knowing where her younger siblings are but haven't heard anything else.

A palace guardsmen stands in full attention, "Presenting his imperial majesty!" he announced

The people in the throne room went silent when the announcement is made, waiting for their emperor to appear. Footsteps echoed the room as the figure made its way to the throne.

"Huh?" Karine spoke in surprise as the others were surprised as well.

"But that's not…" Guinevere muttered.

"Where's his majesty?" Carine asked.

The figure sat down on the throne.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Milly spoke in shock.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whaaaa!" Rivalz blurted in shock he and some of his classmates were watching on Rivalz's mini television, "It can't be!"<p>

* * *

><p>The core members of the Black Knights and Viletta were shock to see the person they knew was sitting on the throne.<p>

"Impossible!"

* * *

><p>The young man crossed his legs and began to speak with a smile, "Greetings, I am Lelouch vi Britannia of the royal family, 99th emperor of the realm."<p>

* * *

><p>Four Knights of the Round; Bismarck, Monica, Gino, and Nonette were shock at what they were seeing on the television.<p>

"Good lord!" Bismarck blurted in shock.

"How could this be?" Gino muttered in shock.

* * *

><p>The royal siblings were in shock at the revelation of their long-lost dead brother whom they have not seen in over eight years.<p>

"I-It's really you?" Carine asked surprised.

"You're alive?" Guinevere asked surprised.

"Yes sister I am," Lelouch answered looking over at his two half-sisters, "I've returned from the depths of hell intact."

Odysseus walks over with a smile on his face, "Lelouch, how good to see you. When Nunnally was located, I figured you would be found alive too, but now, aren't you carrying this joke a bit too far? That's the throne of our father-"

Lelouch interrupts him, "Charles zi Britannia, the 98th emperor, no longer lives and I'm the one who took his life," this causes gasps in the throne room, "therefore, that makes me the next emperor."

"What are you saying?" Carine asked in anger, "Are you nuts?"

Guinevere turns her attention to the palace guards, "Guards, take that fool and execute him! He's guilty of murdering our emperor!"

The palace guards run with spears pointed at Lelouch. Just as they about to take him down, Suzaku jumps from the ceiling, dismembering the spears of two guards and knocking them. Four more came at them when Kallen side-kick them to the ground.

"Kallen, why are you…?" asked Ohgi in shock and utter disbelief.

"May I introduce on my right, Suzaku Kururugi my knight! A knight of the realm above all others! I granted him a title "Knight of Zero"!" exclaimed Lelouch. "And on my left, Kallen Stadtfeld or should I say Kallen va Britannia, my wife! 99th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

* * *

><p>"Kallen, you're…" said a shock Ohgi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lelouch, Sir Kururugi, and Lady Stadtfeld, this just won't do, pulling a bad stunt like this on an international broadcast…"<p>

Lelouch getting tired of his brother's ranting "Do you think so? Then let me make this easy for you all to understand... "Lelouch removed his two purple contacts, showing his true eyes with a bird symbol, activates his Geass on everyone in the throne room. "Acknowledge me as Emperor!

"Lelouch, I insist that you stop joking around like that... [" Before Odysseus could finish his sentence, Lelouch's geass has complete envelop him and those in the court. "We hear and obey Your Majesty!"

Carine and Guinevere, under the power of Geass, with their right hands across the chest, cheered for their new Emperor. "All Hail Emperor Lelouch!"

The rest of the royal family and the imperial court cheered as well. "ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

_And now it all begins… _thought Lelouch as his plan will soon come into fulfillment.


	7. Stage Seven: Emperor and Empress

"In just a few days of his succession, 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia has ordered the destruction of the Imperial Mausoleum. He later abolished the aristocracy and the number system, making all colonial terrority owned by Britannia, returning them to their original names and culture. These actions have divided those among the empire as former nobles oppose the new change while the commoners and loyal followers to his Majesty support him. More on the news later."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pendragon Imperial Palace<em>**

**_Throne Room_**

**_Pendragon, Britannia_**

In the grand massive throne room of Britannia, their Imperial Majesty Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia and his wife, Empress Kallen ve Britannia sat on their throne, looking at the massive soldiers who have pledge their loyalty to them, though some of them was under the ruse of Geass.

Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was donned with white slacks under knee-high white boots under a white robe folded across his chest under a white mantle over on his right shoulder. It's all ornamented in gold etching and red eye-gems and dangling green jewels. Very regal. Very grand.

Empress Kallen ve Britannia was a bit different from her husband get-up. With her, it was different. She wore a white high-necked belted peplum jacket. Light brown knee-high boots over light brown leather trousers. It's feminine and regal, but also powerful and active. Suited for someone like Kallen, whom felt that wearing a full dress wouldn't suit for someone like her.

The new Imperial guards donned a different outfit than they did under the reign of Charles zi Britannia. They wore grey and white uniforms with face-covering blazers with long white gloves. They swore absolute service to their new monarchs and was willing to die with honor and dignity.

Everything was in place.

Jeremiah Gottwald came into the throne room and kneeled before Lelouch and Kallen. " Jeremiah Gottwald returns from battle to announce the defeat of the former Earl Rosencruz."

"Very good, Lord Jeremiah." replied Lelouch, "There are still those who wish to see me dethrone. But they must learn not to cling on useless pride."

* * *

><p>Walking down a vast hall, Kallen ve Britannia never thought that she would be here in Britannia, let alone its empress. She couldn't imagine how all of this started about a month ago.<p>

**_One Month Ago…_**

After rescuing Lelouch and escaping from the Black Knights and Schneizel, they landed at the deserted Kurururgi Shrine.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" asked Jeremiah, worrying that his prince might have face any harm from those vagabonds.

"I'm fine, Jeremiah." Lelouch reassuring Jeremiah, knowing that he was worried for his safety. "No need to worried."

Lelouch looked a Suzaku. "Suzaku, you understand what I'm planning to do, right?"

Suzaku nodded his head in agreement. Kallen, CC and Jeremiah looked in confusion on what the two young men were talking about.

"Lelouch, what are you planning?" asked Kallen. Knowing that Charles zi Britannia is now gone, the world would be debating on what to do next since Britannia doesn't have an emperor.

Lelouch looked out in the distance for a moment and then spoke. "I'm going back to the Homeland."

"What?! Why?!" asked Kallen, wondering why Lelouch who loathed Britannia as much as she did would want to go back to the land that they hate.

"It wasn't about destroying Britannia from the outside. It was about destroying Britannia from within and I've decided to do that." replied Lelouch.

"And that would be ?"

"By becoming its Emperor."

Kallen was in shock at what she just heard more than she was about Lelouch returning to Britannia. He is going to be its emperor, the most powerful being in the world next to a god or as equal as one.

"The nation was corrupted by generations of Britannian rulers as they saw nothing but themselves as the strong and others as the weak and useless even by its own. That motion caused Britannia to be the most feared and despised country in the world. By proclaiming myself as the next emperor, there's still might be a chance to change it before it completely destroy not only the world but its self."

"Lelouch, are you sure about this?" asked CC even though she already know the answer to that question.

"Yes." Lelouch replied. "We should rest for the night. We'll be heading for Pendragon in the morning."

While the others left, Kallen was the only one that stayed behind. Lelouch looked at Kallen with no emotions on his face. Kallen, herself, stared at Lelouch. This time, she thought, I will get my answer from him.

"Lelouch, I have to ask you something?"

"Kallen, you should go back to the Black Knights." replied Lelouch, ignoring her question.

"What?! No!"

"Yes, I will not have you place yourself as a traitor in their eyes and have you give up on everything you have work for to regain Japan."

"I'm willing to take the risk, Lelouch." Kallen said in determination. "I promise to be by your side till the end and I'm intend to do so."

Lelouch looked at Kallen. He knew deep down that she was a determined person from the very first beginning he met her. Strong-willed, short-tempered, impulsive, forceful and quite feisty. That was the Kallen Kozuki he knew and cared about. He's deeply touched by her loyalty and friendship, which is why he can't let her follow him to the end for her. He knows that she'll betray her own country that she spent the entire time fighting as he knew she could choose him over anything else.

Kallen continued on, hoping on not being interrupted. "Do you want power? Do you want status? Or is this another game?" asked Kallen. "During the Black Rebellion, Ohgi told me to protect you. That you're the successor of my brother's dream."

Lelouch didn't replied as he look at Kallen with his lips pressed together. Kallen seeing that she was not getting a replied, ran up to Lelouch, grabbing hold on to him.

"Lelouch, what do you think of me? Why did you tell me that "Kallen, you must live on!" back on the Ikaruga?"

"Like I said, Kallen, I can't have you give up on what you work so hard to gain."

Kallen looked at Lelouch. He was willing to push her aside for her sake. Before any of them knew it, Kallen's lips pressed against Lelouch's. It was a short kiss. The both of them pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I can't live knowing that I've betrayed you. I left you before and I'm not doing it again. You chose me as your bodyguard and a bodyguard stays with the person that they're in charge with until death; whether their own or their charge. I'll never live with myself, knowing I've turned my back on you." said Kallen. "I'm not afraid to die. As long as I'm by your side, Lelouch, I'll never feel like I made the wrong choice."

Lelouch is very touched by Kallen's words. He knew it would be hard to let her leave his side, no matter what he say, so he basically had no choice to say these words to her. "Marry me."

Kallen battered her eyes as she was trying to register on what Lelouch said. "What…did you say?"

"I said marry me."

"Lelouch, are you saying…?"

"Kallen Kozuki, I'm asking you to be my empress."

"Yes, yes!" Kallen replied, beaming, wrapping his arms around Lelouch's neck.

"We'll get married when we get to Pendragon." said Lelouch. "You should get some rest."

Kallen kissed him on the lips and left.

"You're quite a romantic, Romeo."

"Humph!" Lelouch chuckled, knowing CC was right behind him and basically heard the entire conversation between them before heading inside.

The flight to Pendragon was smooth and unnoticeable by anyone. Lelouch, Kallen, CC, Suzaku and Jeremiah resided themselves in the far parts of the Imperial Palace of Pendragon. Later that night, in a private ceremony, Lelouch and Kallen got married with a priest that was under Lelouch's grass to ordain the ceremony with Suzaku, CC and Jeremiah as the witnesses. By marrying Lelouch, Kallen became Eleventh Princess Consort of the Holy Britannian Empire, Kallen ve Britannia.

"We don't have to do it tonight. We could wait until we're both ready." said Kallen. It was the norm for couples, especially those of royalty to consummate their marriage and producing an heir, but Lelouch decided not though they're married, they felt that there was no rush into consummating their marriage. After all, they're only eighteen. They had plenty of time.

Kallen's phone vibrant. Waking up from her slumber next to her husband who was still asleep, Kallen looked at her phone and saw the name on the phone. _Ohgi_

"Ohgi ?!"

"Kallen, where are you?" asked a worried Ohgi who haven't heard from in over a month and was worried sick about her.

"I went back to school for a while but then a family emergency occurred and I've had to hurry back to the Homeland." Kallen lied. Deep down, she felt bad of lying to her surrogate brother bout what she was really doing, but she was still mad at him on the decision of selling Lelouch to gain back Japan. She had a feeling that there was another way to get Japan back without selling out the man who has helped them get this far.

"Well, okay. I was just worried. You know, me and the others were afraid that something had happened to you." replied Ohgi. "We still don't know the location of where Lelouch is and we're afraid that he had geassed you against your will."

"Well, don't worry, I'm okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Kallen hung up the phone.

"It's not too late to turn back now."

Kallen turned around to see Lelouch wide awake. Lelouch heard the entire conversation and was worried about Kallen and her decision of not only following him but also by marrying him.

Kallen moved close to him. "I'm not backing out of this. I've made a commentiment, not as a friend or soldier but also as a wife." She kissed him gently on the cheeks and rest her head on his shoulder. Lelouch placed his hand on top of her head. "No matter what, I'll be by your side."

A few weeks later, Lelouch made a public announcement of his return and his accession. Kallen knew that Ohgi and the others were watching and was probably in shock and disbelief, but she wasn't backing down now. This was her decision and she would see it to the end.

As the days followed, Lelouch abolished the nobility and as a wedding present to Kallen, he also got rid of the number system, meaning now that the Japanese, her people, were at last free from discrimination and can return themselves as Japanese in name and pride. Lelouch was praised by the commoners and foreigners while he was despised by the former nobles who felt that having the title revoked by what they called him, "The Commoner Uspurer" was a humiliating disgrace. to them that some of them have revolted against him but have been put down and put in their place. Britannia has become a lot better under Lelouch's rule but there was still a problem…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Exelica Garden<em>**

**_Pendragon Imperial Palace_**

Lelouch and Kallen was sitting down, watching the serene view of the garden in the imperial palace.

"It's has already been a few days and already you're looked upon as a hero. People are calling you the hero of the masses, the emperor of justice."

Lelouch chuckled at the notion.

"Lelouch, you do know that one-fifth of the Britannian population is against you on what you did."

"That's obvious. Many people lost everything they'd cared about because of me abolishing the nobility." replied Lelouch. "But their grievance is not my concern. My main concern is the Zero Requiem and by doing so, we must…"

Before Lelouch could finish, his cell phone rang. "Yes," he answered.

"Your Majesty, the Knights of the Round are heading towards Pendragon!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the outskirt of the city of Pendragon<em>**

The former Knights of the Rounds were on their way to Pendragon Imperial Palace to dethrone the usurper co-sovereign, for the knights have sworn absolute loyalty to Emperor Charles zi Britannia and now this usurpers have murder him in cold blood and as their duties as knights is to avenge the death of their deceased emperor.

"We swore absolute loyalty to his Majesty, Charles zi Britannia." said Bismarck Waldstein, the former Knight of One.

"We'll never recognize these two." replied Dorothea Ernst, Knight of Four.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside the Imperial Palace<em>**

"Lelouch, let me go out there and fight them." asked Kallen.

"No, I don't need you out there. Let Suzaku handle them, besides I need here with me." replied Lelouch, placing his hand on her blushing cheek.

Kallen nodded in response, feeling happy that Lelouch need her beside him thought deep down, she wish she was out there fighting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside of Pendragon<em>**

The Knights of the round got a signal reading that something was approaching them. In front of them was just a single Knightmare, the knightmare that had served once beside them. The knightmare was called Lancelot and its pilot, Suzaku Kururugi.

"So, Kururugi, you serving these usurpers. You do really like to change your loyalties." said Bismarck.

"No, you're wrong! My loyalty is for peace." replied Suzaku.

"How foolish are you!" said Dorothea as she went for an attack.

Suzaku seeing her coming went right through her nightmare with a swift move.

"What the…" was the last word of Dorothea as her knightmare exploded with her inside.

"Dorothe…" Before Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Twelve could cry out her fellow comrade's name, the Lancelot appeared in front of her and with one fell swoop, emlimated her as well.

News broadcasted the event that was going on outside Pendragon as the battle continued between the Knights of the Round and the Knight of Zero as Suzaku was able to disband the Knight of Three, Gino Weinburg and then had a one-on-one fight against the most powerful Knight of the Round, Bismarck Waldstein. It was a close call but Suzaku was able to defeat the Knight of One in triumph.

After the intense battle was over, the appearance of the 99th emperor Lelouch vi Britannia appeared, announcing his rightful claim to the throne and proclaimed that Britannia is willing to join the UFN at a usually place; Ashford Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashford Academy<strong>

**Tokyo Japan**

"We're coming to you from Ashford Academy, the site chosen by His Majesty Lelouch, emperor of Britannia. It is here that the U.F.N. will debate whether to allow the Britannian empire to become a member." reported Milly Ashford.

After finding out that her friends, Lelouch and Kallen have taken over Britannia and became its ruler, Milly didn't know how to react to this.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Inside the Avalon, the Emperor's flagship, Lelouch and Kallen was discussing about the meeting with the UNF.

"We have to, Kallen. It's the way towards the Zero Requiem and for world peace." replied Lelouch.

He looked at her with worried. "Are you sure that you don't want to come with me? You'll be able to see your friends."

"I don't think they'll be eager to see me. After all, I did leave the Black Knights and that I married you of all people."

"It's going to be nostalgic." Lelouch chuckled at that statement and kissed Kallen's forehead. "Wish me luck."

Kallen grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. "You'll be fine! You always have a way to persuade people into following you."

* * *

><p>"Lelouch, are you really certain about this? Just me and few security police." said CC, wondering why he would take her and a few security police with them instead of the imperial guards.<p>

"We're going there to ask them for a favor. To take part in enlightened democratic system."

"A-ha?"

"And we know how everyone loves their democracy." Lelouch said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"It's the emperor's personal transport. Emperor Lelouch has just landed inside the school grounds." reported Milly<p>

The crowd looked in awe as the newly young Emperor of Britannia coming out of the jet. They were amazed on how regal and elegant he looked "It's Lelouch, the emperor of justice!"

Lelouch waved at the people until he heard Rivalz calling out to him, yet he ignored him and headed forwards to the meeting.

'Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi of the UFN. supreme council, I wish that the Holy Britannian Empire participates in the United Federation of Nations." proclaimed Lelouch, standing across from the young Chairman of the UFN.

**'**Master Zero' Kaguya though to herself as she look directly at the man she once declared as her husband, but now… "Do you understand that the participation is dependent upon a 2/3 majority vote of U.F.N. members?"

"Of course. That's the democratic way of doing things, right?"

"Yes, that's right." said Kaguya. She then press a red button that open up the floor, enclosing Lelouch in.

The rest of the council members were in shock on how the new emperor was being treated like he was a common criminal. "This is rather uncourteous, don't you agree?"

**"**It was former Emperor Charles who carried all those crimes, wasn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Disgraceful! The way they treat his Majesty." cried Jeremiah.<p>

"No. It's perfectly understandable why they did that." replied Kallen. "They feared that Lelouch would use his geass to have the UFN council under his and Britannia's control. They're not ready to trust him just as yet."

* * *

><p>"Geass countermeasures, huh?" Lelouch said, looking around him. "Well, now it's clear that only Kaguya and core members of the Black Knights know about Geass."<p>

Kaguya appeared on a screen before him. "Now, what are you really trying to do here? Treacherous Emperor Lelouch?"

"I'm surprised at you. Isn't the new Britannia a better country for the entire world?"

Xingke also appeared. "That remains to be seen. U.F.N. resolutions are always determined by majority vote."

"Voting rights are apportioned according to each member nation's population." said Todouh

**"**The Chinese Federation has been broken up, so the nation with largest population in the world now…"

**"** ... is Britannia." said Ohgi.

Xianglin "If we allow Britannia to join the U.F.N. today…"

"You will have more than half the votes, Emperor Lelouch." replied Guilford

**"**In short, if we vote in your favor, you would usurp our power and take control of the U.F.N."

"What's your response, Emperor Lelouch?" asked Ohgi

**"**Break up your empire. Let your territory secede from Britannia. Or limit your total votes to 20%. Those are your options."

Lelouch thought for a minute and then spoke. "Chairman Kaguya, I have one question that I would like to ask you."

**"**You may do so."

But before Lelouch could continue, he heard a message coming through. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Abroad the Avalon…<em>**

"Are you certain? " asked Kallen.

"Yes, your Majesty. It's true. Part of Pendragon…" said Ms. Cecil

* * *

><p>"Has been destroyed." cried Lelouch.<p>

**And now the real action begins. The next couple of chapters would be from my previous story from this title but tweaked up a little bit better than the last one. Hopeful, I'll have it up before Thanksgiving.**


	8. Stage Eight: Solemn Hour

"Lelouch, it's true what you said." said Suzaku on the income

Lelouch, marching out of the conference room with the UNF leaders, headed back to his jet ship where Kallen and CC was waiting for him. Lelouch sat down next to Kallen as a picture was coming into view of the wall screen of a blond-haired man. It was Schneziel.

"Hello, Lelouch. You're still trying to control the very destiny of humanity itself, aren't you?"

"Well, Schneziel, what was your reason of destroying half of Pendragon? To make me coward in fear?" replied Lelouch in an authoritative manner of an Emperor.

"No, of course not, but I was hoping that it would give the chance to end the nonsense bloodshed, for I don't recognize you as Emperor. I'm asking you to step down and I'll get rid of the FLEJIA warhead that was used against Pendragon and the Tokyo Settlement."

Lelouch scoffed. "Really, you consider yourself more suitable to rule Britannia than me."

"No, of course not," Schneziel said, shaking his head. "I'm speaking of someone who is more suitable to the throne of Britannia."

The screen move to where Schneziel was pointing to; a figure that was sitting down on a wheelchair with sandy brown hair and eyes closed. Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku and CC gasped at the sight of the person that was in their view whom they thought was long gone.

"Lelouch…Please stop whatever you doing right now or else I'll become your enemy."

* * *

><p>"Is it true what they said about Pendragon?" said one person.<p>

"It must be." replied another.

"If that's so, then…"

"Stop with all this ridiculous rumors," said Jeremiah as he jump down from where he was. "I will not tolerate such nonsense."

"But it's true."

Jeremiah turned around to see a Japanese woman, staggering right behind him with her clutching her right arm. It was the same Japanese woman he fought before.

"Please, you must get me to Master Lelouch. It's urgent."

* * *

><p>"Lelouch, Schneziel told me everything. About you being Zero? If that's true then tell me, were you doing this for me because…"<p>

Lelouch chuckled a sarcastic laugh."For you? Did our brother tell you the reason why? I did become Zero to destroy the world and create a better one in its place. My lies was necessary to protect you from Britannia, but since you're so involved of destroying half of Pendragon, your hands are just as dirty as mine. Your "precious" brother Schneziel is playing you for a fool. You really completely trust Schneziel over the one brother who took care of you since you were six."

"Impossible! Schneziel didn't lie or hide things from me. He isn't the monster you think he is. Everything he's done has been good for the world," replied Nunnally, desperately trying to get through to Lelouch but in vain.

"Enough of this! You're using your blindness as an excuse to make everyone pity you. Schnozzle had murdered half of the population in Pendragon just to prove his point the he is the master over humanity and you're defending him like he's some God while accusing me like I'm the devil. You're such a hypocrite." Lelouch yelled back. "Now you have become the arrogant face of nobility whom look down upon those who tried to do right which I despised. If you try to interfere, I will have no choice to destroy you even if you are my sister."

"But…" Before Nunnally could answer back, Lelouch ended the conversation.

"Do you think you were being too harsh on her, Lelouch?" asked Kallen after seeing the fight between the two siblings who truly cared about each other.

"I did what I had to do and to tell you the truth, I'm not proud of it."

* * *

><p>"Nunnally, are you okay?" asked Cornelia as she kneeled down to her sister's level, worried that her argument with Lelouch might have taken a toll on her.<p>

"Schneziel, what Lelouch said…"

"None of it was true, Nunnally. Lelouch is too engross with his power of Geass and as Emperor. But don't worry, the people of Pendragon was given a warning and was evacuated before the FLEJIA was launched, so they're safe."

Nunnally gently sighed of relief. If she had launched the FLEJIA and innocent lives were taken, she would never forgive herself. "Schneziel, please give me the Damocles keys. I may not be able to see or fight, but at least give me this chance to prove to my brother that what he is doing is wrong."

"Very well, Nunnally."

Cornelia, uneasy about what is going on, stood up. "Schneziel, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

* * *

><p>"CC, why didn't you tell me that Nunnally was still alive?"<p>

Lelouch, Kallen, CC and Suzaku was in Lelouch's quarter on the Avalon as they were discussing the situation with Nunnally and Schneziel.

"I can only know about it if she had glass which obviously she don't."

Lelouch placed his hand on his forehand, angrily. "That despicable Schneziel! He hid the truth from me, all this time." said Lelouch, angrily as he smacked his hand against the chess pieces as they fell to the floor.

"And to use it against me in such a devious way," said Lelouch, clutching his chest. "Was effective."

"Lelouch," said Suzaku as he picked Lelouch up by his shirt. "This is no time to lose control. Nunnally's reappearance should have no effect. The Zero Requiem must continue forward."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Avalon Medical Ward <strong>_

"I know his Highness wants me to rescue the princess, but Schneizel already predicted it. There's must be a way..." said Sayako as she was resting from her injuries.

"You're Japanese, yet you serve Britannia. I see where your loyalty lies." said Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>"So, it's true! What you did?"<p>

"Yes, it's all true." replied Schneziel.

"You lied to Nunnally just as…"

"It was just to console her from her worries. Her duty was to make Lelouch doubt his cause. I used Nunnally in a way for Lelouch to lose control and the resulting chaos of him losing the Black Knights with their faith into him who they're now serving me."

"You're manipulating the people."

Schneziel press a button which showed a map of the outer phrase. "Cornelia, you and the rest of world realize that of all the wars and chaos that has been inflicted upon the world has been done by man's hands. Humanity wants to eliminate these issues but have no clue on how to do so which in this case lies the Damocles which those called in ancient times as God. Our main duty is to defeat Lelouch. Once we defeat Lelouch, the Damocles will reach up to 300 kilometers above the earth's surface."

"You're insane! You've gone mad with power. What Lelouch did is nothing compare to what you're doing. This would enslave the world with fear and dread."

"It's only logical, Cornelia. All of these turmoil will cease to exist. The ultimate authority by this station can turn illusion be turn into reality."

A clap echoed as Diethard and Kanon came into appearance. "Magnificent! I knew siding would you would be pure genius. A marvelous way of turning the world into one single purpose, far superior to what Zero had planned."

"Prince Schneziel, the Black Knights have contacted. They said they're willing to side with you on destroying Lelouch." said Kanon.

Schneziel continued his conversation to Cornelia. "Once the world sees what Damocles is made of, we'll entail everlasting peace."

"Peace can't be attained by force. "stated Cornelia as she pulled out her sword and charge at Schneziel.

But before she could get to him, Schneziel snap his finger and gunshots echoed as they hit Cornelia directly as she fell to the floor.

"I thought you would understand, Cornelia. I guess I was wrong."

* * *

><p>Kallen stood in front of the door to Lelouch's room where he was sulking. She walked over to him and sat down next to him, placing her hand on his face.<p>

"Kallen?"

"Lelouch, what is it that you want?" asked Kallen.

Lelouch let out a heavy sigh. "Too many lives have been destroyed because of me. I decided to try to solve the situation and build a new future for everybody but I need more resources. I've lost the Black Knights to Schneziel and so, becoming Britannia's emperor was the only way."

Kallen placed her hand upon his. "Lelouch, I understand. I know how you feel. I went through the same thing with my brother's death He built the terrorist cell that you recreated into the most powerful organization against the most powerful country in the world. Naoto was my motivation and strength, but he's dead. But when you came along, that was all renew because you gave us the hope and courage to believe in ourselves."

"Kallen!"

Kallen grabbed his face and kissed him unexpectedly. "Lelouch, I'm sure you haven't told me everything, but I know this time you're sincere and that you're still fight against Britannia that your father and ancestors have built. I don't care if I'll be fighting along with Suzaku. All I want is to be by your side and nothing more."

Lelouch couldn't answer. He knew what he did was reckless and stupid but if he didn't do it, it would mean that everyone in this world would have perished if he didn't and that include Kallen as well. He has to do this, for the sake of the Zero Requiem even if the cost may de direr.

"Thank you for that, Kallen"

They pressed their lips together, gently before becoming passionate. They began peeling each other's clothes, slowly, feeling each other's skin. Kissing pecks on each other's skin and exploring new pleasure inside themselves that they never even knew exist.

"Are you sure about it?" asked Lelouch, knowing that this was their first time.

"I'll know it would hurt but I'm ready." said Kallen.

Crying each other's name, they made passionate love to each other that was being held within them for so long. Something that they were denying themselves from the beginning.

* * *

><p>"Pendragon was the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. With the destruction of half of the capital, their internal government is paralyzed." said Xingke. "The only force Lelouch can deploy against us is the division he brought to reoccupy Japan. But the balance of power can be tipped for him at any time. To minimize damage, we cannot hesitate. The time to confront him is now."<p>

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kallen laid in bed, arms and arms. They were discussing the situation about Schneziel and the Black Knights.<p>

"You know what we both have to do, right?" said Lelouch.

"Yes, we have to face them, one way or another."

"Are you sure you're prepared for this?"

Kallen took Lelouch's hand and gently kissed it. "As long as I'm by your side, I can face any challenge that's thrown at me."

* * *

><p>In the commander's room, where the imperial commander seat is placed, Kallen sat. This was the moment that she, deep down, dread as she was getting to face her former comrades who probably thought that she had betrayed them by marrying Lelouch, whom they see as someone who betrayed them first. They also probably thought that he geassed her, too. But none of that was true. She followed him with her own heart and free will. It has nothing to do with the power of Geass and she was going to prove that to them.<p>

It's now or never. thought Kallen. "Put me on connection with the Ikaruga."

* * *

><p>"Oghi, we got a transmission from the Avalon."<p>

"The Avalon!"

"Could it be Lelouch?" asked Chiba, suspiciously

The transmission came on but it wasn't the person they expect.

"Kallen!"

* * *

><p>"I see, my precaution to create a personal army was a very wise idea. However, I succeeded of having Nina, Lloyd, and Cecile create a weapon against the FLEIJA."<p>

During the time of the UNF meeting, Lelouch order Lloyd and Cecile to get Nina as he need her to find a way to disarm the FLEJIA.

"Lelouch, do you think that this is going to work?" asked Suzaku.

Lelouch chuckled. "Hmph, do you doubt me, Suzaku? You know me better than anyone including my own self. I've always have something up my sleeves if things go wrong."

Suzaku know that this was true. Lelouch always had a back-up plan in case things don't go right the first time plan.

* * *

><p>Kallen looked at her friends or if she could call them that at the moment. She could see their faces in confusion and anguished that their one proud ace pilot was now the Empress of the country that they despise most and marry to the man they distrust. They felt that Lelouch had manipulated her with his Geass and made her into his mindless slave against her will like he did with them. Even though this was difficult to do, Kallen wants her friends to see the error of their way about Schneziel before it cost the everything they have worked for.<p>

"Kozuki, what is the meaning of this? Why did you joined up with Lelouch, knowing what he can do?" asked Chiba

"I know what Lelouch is capable of. I've known…for a while now."

The Black Knights gasped at what they just heard. "How long have you known?" asked Ohgi.

Kallen took a deep breath before answering. "A little over a year now."

Ohgi's shoulder heaved at the thought that his best friend's sister have known about Lelouch and his glass for over a year and didn't even tell them.

"Why would you keep something like this from us? Why didn't you tell us when you found out?"

Kallen couldn't answer that question. She, too, always wondered why she never told them about Zero being a Britannia prince or that he had the power to control people into absolute obedience by just a command.

Ohgi looked at the girl, no, woman that was right in front of him. He never thought that the young woman who was a rough and tough girl,who fought against a mighty empire and proclaimed her distaste for it and its people would actually be the one to rule let alone, marry into the Imperial family. Seeing Kallen dressed up as a royal made Ohgi think on why this came about. He knows that they had left in bad terms concerning on what to do with Zero or Lelouch of that matter, but he would never except her to turn her back on Japan and marry that bastard. It seems that she had made her decision and he has made his.

"I see. So, your loyalty is to him."

"My loyalty is still for the people who been oppress by those who are superior than them and Japan." stated Kallen. "You must understand that what Schneziel is doing can cause unnatural disasters for the entire world if we don't stop him."

"I'm sorry, Kallen but what Lelouch is trying to do is wrong. He was trying to join the UFN, knowing full well that Britannia had the most majority vote if he should be accepted and if they didn't, he would probably use his Geass on them. That's the risk we weren't willing to take. He's our enemy and since you have sided with him, makes you our enemy, too."

Kallen sighed. "Very well. I'll see on the battlefield."

Kallen turned off the transmitter, before any of them could see a tear roll down her face.

* * *

><p>"That settles it. Since Schneizel has now agreed to join us our forces are evenly matched with the enemy. Our intention is not the approval of the Damocles' use of F.L.E.I.J.A.s, its bringing unity to the world is our first priority. This battle…" said Xingke.<p>

"This battle is the ultimate test. Control of the entire world is at stake. If we defeat Schneizel and Black Knights then there will be no one left standing on way. This world shall be destroyed and then recreated by Lelouch, the one true emperor of Britannia." proclaimed Lelouch, standing on top of his Knightmare, the Shinkirou. "Crush them! Destroy Schneizel! And the sky fortress Damocles! Crush them all! We have nothing to fear. My name is the future of this world!"

"All hail Lelouch!"

"Lelouch has spread malice and turmoil all across the glove. As the enemy of peace, he must be wiped out. It is time for the Black Knights and for us, to cast aside the grudges of the past and join forces. The people of the world are waiting for our song of victory. I pray that for all time this shall be the last battle in the last war that mankind will ever need to fight." proclaimed Schneziel

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

The final battle of the salvation of humankind rest on the shoulder of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia and his allies against Prince Schneziel, Princess Nunnally and the Black Knights. Everything will determined the fate of the world.

"30 minutes until interception." said a controller.

"Good. Slow down the Damocles. Prepare a FLEIJA warhead. Detonation range set to three kilometers. We must be ready for battle and soon." commanded Schneziel. "Order the Black Knights to begin their advance. Assume Alpha Formation."

* * *

><p>"It's time, Suzaku, C.C., Kallen. Everything depends on us now." said Lelouch.<p>

"Lelouch, don't you hate me? Giving you the geass. I have totally changed your life and your destiny." asked C.C.

Lelouch shook his head. "No, thanks to you, I was able to take my first steps into this new and better world I've been working towards. Everything else was my own choice."

"I've never met anyone like you. I don't want to sound egotistical, but I would..."

Lelouch hugged C.C. "C.C., I promised to give you back your smile. I'll do it at any cost."

"It's curious, even after centuries...this is the first time I've ever felt so...comforted." C.C. claimed as she returned Lelouch's hug. "I'd like to keep this feeling a little longer."

"Your highness, everything is ready to go." said Jeremiah as he bowed.

"Very well," said Lelouch. "Let's end this, Brother."

"Indeed." said Schneziel. "Kanon, it's just as you predicted."

"Yes. The Black Knights are now yours to command, Your Highness."

And so, the battle of world peace begins as Knightmares started charging at each other, destroying each other one by one.

"Launch the FLEIJA." ordered Schneziel.

"Yes, your highness."

"In reality, it's you who's been checked and brought it on yourself. Nunnally, targeting is complete. We must use the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s power."

"Yes,. With this act, I will wipe away my brother's sins." Nunnally replied in despair.

The first FLEIJA launched and evaporated the first hundreds of Knightmares.

"We must stop that weapon!" command Lelouch. "Focus the attack on the lower section. We must destroy that cannon!"

The battle continued on fierce as more Knightmares on both side was being eliminated.

"Enemy fleets all in motion. Deploying into a wide-field aerial formation." said Cecil

"He's using conventional forces" noted Lelouch. "Good. Stretch our left wing. Assume half-moon [spared] formation."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Their main wings are undermanned." said Kanon

"Have Gino's unit advance. Keep the enemy's left wing from extending."

"Yes, Your Highness." replied Gino

"Checking my move. Reverse the direction of our left wing."

"That'll break up our formation." said Cecil

"Do it." Lelouch commanded

"Gino, hold your advance now."

"Blaze Luminous, all green. Have you finished with the preparations for another launch?" asked Lelouch. "Lower the range, target one kilometer."

"Yes, sir. Two minutes to launch."

"They're getting ready to fire." cried one of the members.

Another FLEIJA was launched.

"Another F.L.E.I.J.A. strike…" whispered Kallen

"Twammi fleet is totally obliterated. The operation…"

"I'm not going to stop it. Stay just out of the Damocles range. The Avalon falls back is order. All units, attack in ways and force the Damocles to continue launching F.L.E.I.J.A.s." Lelouch ordered.

As more FLEJIAs were launched, Xingke was starting to inspect Schneziel's actions with the Black Knights.

"Prince Schneziel Schneizel, are you trying to kill us? We aren't beaten yet!

"Very well then. I'll wait ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?"

"Aren't you talking to me because you're already in position to counterattack?"

"All right, fine. Ten minutes." Xingke reluctantly agreed.

Kanon bend over to talk to Schneziel **"**That's a hefty loan, sir. Considering we need ten minutes to prep the next shot."

"It saves me from dealing with them after the battle."

"Are you saying you don't need the Black Knights anymore?" asked Diethard.

"What purpose for a collective military strength possibly serve?"

"How did you convince the Black Knights?" asked Kanon

"Hmm, they simply understood that I will be the winner, then I made a compromise about Japan's freedom and a few other things as long as they help me with Lelouch. The Black Knights will never accept my new world. It's better to get rid of them along with Lelouch. We will fire the second on Horai Island. All of the UNF delegates and their families are there. After they see the show of strength, they'll surrender. It's a clever move."

"Should we fire another F.L.E.I.J.A. now?" asked Schneziel

"We still have a blaze luminous and should wait for criticality."

"Good point. But it's an excellent opportunity to eliminate the Black Knights." Schneziel agreed.

* * *

><p>"Holding out this long was good enough. Land the ship in the Pacific. You'll now follow mission Apate Aletheia."<p>

"Master Lelouch…"

"You have served me well. I'm grateful for the resolve you've all shown." remarked Lelouch. "We should go, Kallen. We have a part to play now."

Kallen got up from her seat. "Yes." she said as she followed her husband out.

"Yes, Your Majesties"

"Meow."

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kallen entered where their Knightmares were. Instead of wearing the regal outfit as emperor and empress, they were wearing their Black Knights attire. Kallen in her black jacket and shorts with long black heeled boots while Lelouch was dress as Zero without the mask.<p>

"Are you sure that Nina's weapon is going to work?" asked Kallen.

"I'm positive. Even though she hates Zero, she also wants that peaceful world that Euphie wanted as well."

Lelouch took Kallen by the hand and turned her toward him. Kallen placed her hands on his chest as Lelouch wrapped his right arm around her.

"I wonder what would have happened if…?"

"I know. I wish I can go back in time and change things a little bit different but it is what it is." said Lelouch. "Kallen, the reason I wanted you to come back to Ashford with me is because…"

"I know. And I'm still holding you on to that promise once this whole thing is over."

Lelouch smiled as he kissed Kallen and with that, they headed out.

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked at the diagram of the Damocles, seeing how powerful the shield is. "That shield is too much strong. There's only one way this will work. They will open the shield to fire the FLEJIA. In that moment, Suzaku will shoot it down and I'll keep the shield passage open and Kallen will have disable the cannon and the blaze luminous system."<p>

"I will make this succeed…no matter what… with these hands." said Lelouch

Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku with some of the royal guards headed straight towards the Damocles.

A diagram of the battle is begin shown with a few knightmares heading towards the Damocles. "Formation of Knightmares approaching. Leading the way is Shinkirou."

"Partially disable the Blaze Luminous around the FLEJIA missile opening. Change the target to Shinkirou." Schneziel commanded.

'Lelouch, your final move is a suicide attack? How painful to watch.'

"Target change, complete."

Schneziel nodded. "Nunnally, this will be the end. Can you do it?"

"Yes, Brother Schneziel." Nunnally replied in a low voice.

"Blaze Luminous, disabled."

The passage opened and Nunnally press the Damocles key, unleashing the FLEJIA

On his monitor, Lelouch could see the FLEJIA coming right at him. "Good Inputting data." His fingers worked the keyboards as he was set in position.

* * *

><p>"The F.L.E.I.J.A. changes composition from moment to moment. If we collide it with the reaction corresponding to that composition, we can prevent it from reaching criticality." Nina calculated as she ran down the halls of the Avalon. "However you need to input the local environmental data just prior to the detonation within a 19 seconds time frame. And even if you complete the program you'll only have 0.04 seconds to execute."<p>

* * *

><p>"And peace…is completed…" said Schneziel as he watch as the FLEJIA is about to obliterate his brother.<p>

Lelouch finish the process and hit the enter button. **"**Suzaku!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" said Suzaku as he flew in front of Lelouch.

The Shinkirou released a cord that was passed onto Suzaku's Lancelot. With his "Live" command in full effect, Suzaku pulled out a wishbone-like weapon

"Now!"

The weapon hit the FLEJIA, going inside.

* * *

><p>'It should work in theory. But... Princess Euphemia…!' Nina prayed to Princess Euphemia in hoping that her anti FLEJIA weapon works.<p>

* * *

><p>A bright pinkish light grow bigger and bigger until it evaporate into nothing.<p>

Everyone looked at shock of the aftermath. Shock and stunned.

'Lelouch, this is the beginning. Everything counts now as of this moment.' thought Suzaku, knowing now the tides have turned.

Lloyd took off his glasses. "Congratulations, Nina. Your FLEIJA eraser redeemed you. You've saved countless lives today."

"T-Thanks," Nina said, looking at Lloyd.

"Sir, we're still undamaged, but the blaze luminous isn't completely protective anymore. The computer must recalculate the fortress' current mass and since the explosion altered the programs, we'll need 20 minutes to restore full protection!" cried Diethard.

"It's just a trick of theirs. Activate all the defenses, but hold your fire until I say otherwise." Schneziel commanded.

"Don't open fire?! If they attack us now, we don't have the FLEIJA anymore!" replied Diethard

"The FLEIJA is a human invention. We can rebuild it given time. The enemy thinks the blaze luminous is impenetrable. If we attack now, they'll know we're having problems. We'll take advantage of their doubts to by some time." Schneizel stated. "I guess it's time to unleash the final plan…Kanon."

Kanon nodded as he bow and then left the room.

Diethard grunt at the answer Schneziel gave. 'He's always kept his composure, no matter the situation. But, does he really have a plan for every situation? How far can they push him before he's out of ideas?'

* * *

><p>"It worked." said Kallen.<p>

"Yes, it did." said Lelouch. The Shinkirou blocked the closing to the Damocles "And now charge in."

Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen and other soldiers followed in except one who didn't make it in time. But before they can enter the fortress, something was in front of them. Something big.

"What the hell is that?" asked Kallen.

Schneziel smirked as he answered their question. "Do you know the legend of King Arthur? He and his knights were noble and valorous men, but they became legendary thanks to the guidance of a sorcerer with supernatural wisdom and great magical power," Schneziel stated. "Human technology has given new life to those legendary knights, christening the best knightmares with their names, but it was only logical that men would give the sorcerer new life and new form in time. That time is now."

A big and powerful blackish-green knightmare emerged from the smoke. It was called Knight GIGA Fortress LFO-1162 Merlin.

"Behold the Merlin Knightmare! The great sorcerer become an avatar of war! He will grant you true oblivion as the weight of your sins drag you all down to the fiery pits of hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and a Merry Christmas to all!<strong>


End file.
